yu gi oh 5d new dark signers
by super sayain gohan
Summary: yu gi oh 5d new dark signers
1. Chapter 1

YUGIOH NEW DRAK SIGNERS

chapter 1

am going to go to spirit world save her Leo,said Luna OK go had i be here in said when you get back,:said Leo,hello Luna i am d back you wont be going any where little girl what you mean i wont be going any where you cant stop me o yes i can you dont no the powers if the drak signers ,:now i

make this trap card come alive shadow tape now this will tie you up Luna i dont think that it i cant keep run there chair i sit down and took arest dvack wont find me here whats going on hi stop it now dont move little bart,:said dvack taping Luna's hands behind the chair the he move up to taping Luna

arms up hi sotp it untie me right now i need go to the spirit world, i dont think so Luna,:said dvack tape Luna legs up then taping her feet to the chair you wont be going any where now, that your all tied up to that chair Luna and now to make sure you dont talk,i will gag you with this tape

siad,:back taping Luna motuh shut, now il keep you tied up like this now am off to took care if your brother said dvack mmmmmmphph ,said Luna. and now i will make him drak singer now it my monster destory Leo monster ans all if his life points nooooooooooooooooooooooo!yelled Leo fell

to his knees i was able to save luna am sorry luna,you see bart i beat you now do you under stand that you feeld your sister holds you back in dueling will if you join me and become dark signer then you be far stronger duelist then Luna wood ever be,said dvack OK but frist tell me where Luna

is o her will Leo your sister Luna is tied up right now now it time Leo welcome to the drak signer thanks dvack now Leo you go see Luna duel her sned her way or make her drak signer when you win what will it be,:,said dvack, i want make Luna drak signer, now hello Luna lot me took

that tape off your mouth Leo what happen to you your drak signer yes i am Luna now am going to untie you but you will have to duel me then when i win i wil make you drak signer no you wont Leo if you untie me i tie you up to this chair tape your mouth shut Leo that not going to happen Luna there

i untied you now then lot are duel start,:fin Leo your on i save you il make the first move i summon Kuribon in def, and end my turn please sister you can use that move on me any more my new deck will make your deck look like joke my move i draw i summon Morphtronic Radion then i paly the spell card return if the earthbounds, this spell lots me had one earhbound monster to my hand then i draw card

next i paly shadow king in attack made i can summon this card when have monster out now, sned my two monster ot my gave to summon power tool dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to call out drak power tool dragon atk 3000 then i 1 card face down my dragon attack Luna monster no Leo to strong,:i end my turn fin sis Leo i draw and i summon Sunlight Unicorn ,then i paly sunlight blast this card dubble my monster

attack points for one turn no where 3600 now attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3400 not bad Luna but i paly my trap card call if the hunted ,:now drak power tool dragon comes back fin Leo i end my turn with face down card my move i draw now now drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster no sunlight unicorn Luna,s life points go down form 4000 to 2800 now i play pot if grad to draw two cards then sit 2 cards face down summon drak Morphtronic king attack point 2500 you see i can summon him by paying 2000 life points leo life point go to form 3400 to 1400 now i end my turn this your last turn Luna as i will end this duel

next turn,:said Leo i my move,:i play pat if grad to draw 2 cards i play monster in def then use i paly my face down ,i dont think so Luna as i paly my face down trap jammer no way said Luna fin i end my turn good now send my two monster two my gave to summon my strongest monster earthbound immortal king if the under world ,atk 4000 now use his effect my sending 3 cards form my hand to my grave i get back 3100 lifepoint Prue

card then i can gave up the 3ooo life points to gave my monster 3000 more attack, what this,:said luna cant be now earthbound immortal attack my sister Luna Luna life point go down to 0 , no i lost to my brother Leo he just to strong my deck to week i was able to save him,:said luna i can help you Luna gave in become drak signer then we can took the signers down as brother sister and you have more power in your deck then

ever,:said Leo,:OK Leo i join good now Luna took off your shoes socks then dont move i make in to dark signer thanks Leo, i feel the power you gave me this deck it super strong ya sis and dvack said you can have the dragon card you want now that your dark signer i look the new look leo and to think like be bare feet as will now Leo lots go show the signers what we can do,said Luna.,

**yugioh luna drak signer deck**

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA DECK

monster cards

1. Ancient Fairy Dragon

2."Sunlight Unicorn

3."Sunny Pixie

4. Kuribon

Immortal Cusillu

6. Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon

Immortal choma psari 2800 attack

ancient fariy dragon

fariy dragon

dragon

blast dragon

kruribon

sunlight unicorn

jar

ancient dragon

18 drak ancient fariy dragon aslot mode attack 3500

fairy dragon attack 4000

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

spell cards 1.

Ancient Forest

if drak illusison all monaster out get 100 ex attack points

zone as long as this card out you had on earthbound mosnter your hand the draw card

reborn

5. pot if grad

6. ancient blast

runins

blast

9. fariy rope duck tape

king

blast

trap cards 1

.mirror force

mirror force

Mirror Force

Cylander

Cylander jamer

6. trap Magic Cylander

7. trap blaster

mirror blast

sunshine

breath gave your mosnter an ex 3000 def point

tickler

if king

**leo drak signer deck**

LEO DRAK SIGNER DECK

mosnters cards

Tool Dragon

power tool dragon

("Deformer

challhua

immortal

ccarayhua

immortal king if the under world

-videon 8.

Morphtronic Radion 9

.Morphtronic Scopen 10.

drak Morphtronic radion 11

.Morphtronic Magnen 12

.Morphtronic boomboxen 13

.drak Morphtronic king 14

.shadow knig 15.

temporal knight 16.

drak moprhrieonic magican 17.

red eyes black dragon 18.

red eyes drakness dragon 19.

Morphtronic Vacuumen 20.

Morphtronic Scopen 21.

Morphtronic Staplen atk 1400 def 1000 22

.Morphtronic Lighton atk 200 def 200 23.

Morphtronic Celfon 24

.life stream dragon 25

.dark life stream dragon 26

spell card 1

.retrun if the earthbounds

tool cd

reborn

if gred

Removal

of Revealing Light

if drakness

Void

pickaxe

We Stand

rope

duck tape

trap cards

if the immortals

if the hunted

if the dragon

force

spell

Cylinder

and take

mirror force

break

big tornado this card took the attack points if your monster way form the ohrter players monster,s attack points

Bind

feathers


	2. Chapter 2

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA LEO VS SIGNERS YUSEI AND AKIZA

chapter 2 OK Luna lets go took down the signer yusei and akiza OK Leo lots go will destory the signers ysuei what is it,akiza did you fell that Leo Luna have become drak signers what yes and there coming here to duel us what us and thats not all they get new decks, hello yusei and akiza Leo Luna the dark signer are just using you no that where you two are Worng we deside to join,we are the strongest if all drak signers now duel us but i cant yusei look we have to duel them now it the only way to save them,:said akiza you right now Luna

you can dual me,:said, akzia and i duel yusei,:said Leo OK Leo lots destory the signers, OK lots duel i start i go frist,:said Leo i draw then i paly this the spell card Swords of Revealing Light now you cant attack us for 3 turns next i site 1 card face down then i summon my drak Morphtronic leo luna jack as signers radion attack 1800 def 1500 i end my turn it my move Lena i draw then think i play this lava dragon in attack

made atk 1700 def 1500 now i use his affect so can summon this my drak sunlight unicorn atk 1800 def 1500,then sit 2 cards face down next i play my fortress if drak illusisonspell now all monster out are side get an to attack 1700 to 2200 and my drak sunlightunicorn gos up form 1800 to 2300 ,i end my turn said Luna my move:,said yusei i draw and paly monster in def then i end my turn my move i draw then sit 1 card face down summon my Twilight Rose Knight in def,then i paly the spell card Black Garden, now i end my akiza is that all you have try some thing better than that you two dont have what it tooks to be drak signer,

so when we beat you we will dend you way i draw,:said Leo then i summon drak moprhrieonic magican atk 2000 def 1500 thinks to Luna spell my monster go up to 2500 my morphtirnic monster go up 2300:,next il paly a spell card call return if the earthbound now can had one card form deck to my hand that his earthbound immortal, o no if Leo i summon that then we may not win this duel,:said akiza that right now sned my two monsters ot my gave to summon my power tool dragon, then send him

to my gave now when the shadow are took by darker shadow it opens world with out light NOW drak summon drak power tool dragon attack 2300 def 2000 now i used my dragon effect he get 100 ex attack points when he summon,now my earthbound immortal chacu challhua attack gos up to Leo now way Leo to strong his new deck make him one if the best duelist how can stop him,said yusei,now drak power tool dragon took out yuesi face down monster and now

earthbound immortal chacu challhua attack yusei life point hhhhhhhhhhh:,yuesi life points go down form 4000 to 700 you have 1 turn yusei then you will lose i end my turn and now i end my turn,:said Leo its my move said Luna now send my two monster two my gave so i can summon Earthbound Immortal - Ccapac Apu atk 2800 but now he 3300 ,now attack akiza life point go down form 4000 to 700 i end my turn,said move said yusei frist summon face down monster then paly my

spell dark return so summon 2 monster then i semd them to my gave to summon star dust dragon atk 2500 def 2300 all that work yusei my monster stronger said Leo my spell his effect my dragon get ex 1000 atk now took now Leo monster not so fast yusei i paly my trap card Magic CylinderL,: no way that right so good bey to your life point now that you lost i lot you stay around tell akiza lose to my sister said it my move i send my monsters to my gave to summon black Rose dragon atk

2500 def 2000 i play Mark of the Rose now my dragon 500 ex attack points your monster lose 500 Luna now my dragon attack Luna monster not so fast akiza i play my trap card mirror force witch destory your then it my turn siad Luna i draw, now Earthbound Immortal - Ccapac attack akzia life point end this duel nooooooooooo! yelled akzia, will we win now you two will be send way good bye,:said luna leo,

yugioh akiza deck

mosnter cards

Black Rose

Witch Copy

Plant Dark V

erger

Evil Thorn x3

, Gigaplant

Hedge Guard x2

Lord Poison

Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis

Phoenixian Seed

Rose Fair

y Rose Tentacles

Twilight Rose Knight

Violet Witch

Wall of Ivy

Synchro Monsters: Black Rose Dragon

Spells:

Black Garden

Closed Plant

Gate Fragrance

Storm

Mark of the Rose

Magic Planter

Seed of Deception

Shining Rebirth

Thorn of Malice

Vengeful Servant

Wonder Clover,

Traps:

Curse of Rose

Cursed Ivy

Death Petal

Countdown Dimensional

Regression

Doppelganger

Ground Capture

Ivy Shackles

Overdoom

Line Phantom

Destruction Reflect,

Nature Rose

Blizzard Rose

Flame Synchro

Back Synchro

Spirits

Urgent Tuning

Wicked Rebirth


	3. Chapter 3

DRAK SIGNER LUNA LEO VS SINER CROW

CHATPER 3

OK Leo lots go took down crow OK Luna we show him the power if the drak singers]. i see the drak singers i tell two them are near there going to pay for beating yusei akiza what no it cant Luna Leo you two are drak singers but right crow we now will show are power said Leo, ya crow your going to join your friends said luna but cant duel you two i wont to bad crow your signer so you have to duel us,:said Luna, fin your OK i start this duel i draw i sit monster in def then i end my turn with face card said crow my move, i draw said Leo Morphtronic Radion attack 1000 now use his effect so he leo is he 6h signer

Added by leo get an ex 800 attack point now he his 1800 attack next sit 3 cards face down then i paly Swords of Revealing Light now you cant attack us for 3 turns i end my turn,:said Leo,] OK my

move i draw ,:said ,Luna i paly monster in face down def then sit 3 cards face down OK my move it time to pay for what you two did,i sned my face down monster to my gave to summon black wing chaos attack 2800,..] effect i can summon him with him send one my monster to my garve.]now attack Luna face down you destroy my cyber jar now we all draw 5 cards paly any monster we draw

i summon dark kruribon in def,and drak sunlight unicorn in def and Kuribon in def i paly 3 face down monster said Luna and i paly my black wing in def and end my turn now said,: crow you see that you cant beat us now i draw ,:said Leo i play the spell card seal if darkness:,and used it sic effect now i had spell card form my deck to my hand so i paly return if the earthbounds now had one

earthbound immortal to my so now i by sned 2 if my monsters to my gave i can summon this .earthbound immortal ccarayhua attack 2800 and next i paly this earthbound reborn now my monster get an ex 1000 attack point make him 3800 i end turn my dra:, said Luna now sned my monster to my gave so i can summon this Earthbound Immortal choma psari 2800 attack thanks to

Leo card he new his3800 attack point, you have one turn crow i draw paly this black fire return now you Luna will took 500 life point pre card i sned to then card so i sned 4 now you two took 2000 life points,now i paly monster reborn,.:so can summon this black wing chaos then to black wing blaster so my monster get ext 1000 attack pointand can attack two times now i paly my cloneing trapping

to clone my monster now attack Luna and Leo earthbound immortals you sure you want to that crow i paly my trap return to the passed now took a look,: at what have,said leo luna they get akiza and she tied up gagged that right we have her so you want attack us she pay for it mmmmmmmmmhphmpmh,:said akiza i have to attack to save her,:said crow you think you can save her and yusei will you cant way

dont you call your attack you no want see your friends and by losing this duel you cant do that,:said Luna no i cant fell for your dark signer tricks ,fin crow i paly the trap card mirror wall now your monster lose haff it attack point get destory you lose 1200 life point crow life point go down to 2800 fin i end my turn there not thing i can do o no good moves said crow i draw,:said Leo now Luna lots do this

Earthbound Immortal choma psari and earthbound immortal ccarayhua attack crow life point now,:said Luna Leo ,yelled crow hhhhhhhhhhhhhh,:you lose,Z,said Leo. now lots send him to the underworld Leo right say good bye crow Leo i thanks for fun lots keep akiza tied little lnog before we send her back good thinking leo said Luna now theres only 1 signer to go and that is

jack then we will have beat all the signers said Luna that right,said Leo


	4. Chapter 4

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LEO VS SINGER JACK

CAPTER 4

OK Leo lot go took on jack said Luna sorry Luna but i am going toook jack on myself said Leo tieing Luna up taping her mouth mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmphphphm)said Luna,see you sister am off to took down jack i can fell yusei crow and akiza all lost there duels that mean it just me now will get them back hhhhhhhhhhhh)hello jack Leo no way your a drak signer that right so is my sister Luna we took down your friends and we can took you down in no time)witch is way i made Luna stay behind,so i can duel you OK Leo i duel you and if i win you retuen my friends you may be dark signer and stronger duelist then before,:but i wont lose,and i will save you and then your sister,said jack. will see jack i ben wanting to duel you for long you may be signer but i wont lose and now with the new deck i get i can beat you,said Leo. new deck huh will your going to lose ,:siad jack now lots duel signer,am going first, said Leo. i draw not bad hand i think i start off with this i paly the spell card pot if greed now i draw

2 cards form my deck perfect i paly this spell card seal if darkness, now all my monster that out will get ex 1000 attack points:next i sit 2 cards face down then i summon this red eyes black chick then end him to my gave so i can summon the red eyes black dragon attack 2400,now thanks the seal if darkness he get ex 1000 attack making him 3400 i end my turn man Leo become far beeter duelist with this new cards but i dont play on losing to him:said jack my move i draw i summon Mad Archfiend in def sit card face down is that all jack my move ,:said i sit monster face down and next i play my face down trap red eyes blaster thanks to this for 1 turn only you cant use any if your trap cards now red eye took out his monster next i paly this sword if darkness)form now on when ever i destroy one your monster i get life point that are the some as your dragon attack point,so now get

1800 more life point for 5800 i end my turn with 2 mroe face down cards my move i play monster reborn then call if the best now sit monster in def then send them to ym gave to summon Red Dragon Archfiend your dragon siad jack may 3000 attack points,but that wont save,said witch see i send my Red Dragon Archfiend to my gave to summon Red dragon archfiend assault mode attack 3500,but am not down now i paly the spell card Megamorph,said way your dragon his 7000 attack points,said red dragon Archfrend attack his dragon not so fast jack i play this drak summon now i can sned red eyes to my gave to summon red eyes darkness dragon thanks to my drak seal my dragon gets ex 1000 attack making 3800.:next use my dragon effect he get 400 ex attack point pare dragon in my gave i have 2 so now he get ex 800 attack points,making him 5800 attack points,said you save yourself there Leo but now my dragon will desotry your monster and you lose 1200 life point so Leo life point go down form 5800 to 4600:next i play my rope wrapped up spell when you get that card if you have no monster out on your side, i can use this card on you Leo what said leo then ropes shot out

the card tieing Leo arms up tie his hands behind his back then rope wraps Leo legs up hi what kind move is this way am tied up,this card can tie any one up and one that it traps lose 1600 life point then there sit free Leo life point go down form 4600 t0 3000,and every time it not your turn you will be tied back up,:said that it jack now am mad your going to pay for that move you see it my move,:siad Leo i draw next i paly 2 monster reborn next i play this return if the earth bounds now can had one card with earthbound immortal in it name next i summon Morphtronic Magnen in attack made then send all 3 if my monster to my gave now fell the power if the drak singers,now summon the stronger if all the earthbound immortals)i summon earthbound immortal king if the under world attack 4000 def 4000 next use his effect i summon one earthbound immortal form my hand so i summon him . earthbound immortal chacu challhua attack 2900 now think to the drak seal, my earthbound immortal king if the under world get ex 1000 attack

points making him 5000 then my earthbound immortal chacu challhua get ex 1000 attack points,:making him 3900)but am not down jack call if the dragon now i can summon my power tool dragon but he wont be out for long i sned him to my grave to summon drak power tool dragon 2800 and thanks to my seal if darkness my dragon gets ex 1000 attack points so no where 3800,:then i use his effect so play the spell card dubble tool CD,:now he get ex 1000 attack points so now he 4800 next i play a trap card call if the immortals)this lot me had a card form your deck to your hand jack then you can play it but in one turn your monster lsoe 1000 attack point and one if my monster get ex 1000 attack i pick

my earthbound immortal king if the under world so now he his 6000 attack points,OK Leo i play the spell card re fire now for card i send to my gave form my hand you lose 1000 life point ,:so sned 4 you only have 3000 life point,:not so fast jack i paly my trap card give and take all have two is sned 10 card form my deck to my gave and in return i only lose 3990 life points i only 10 life points now but that dont mean it over now erthbound immortal king attack desotry jack dragon no Leo destory my dragon how can this be)i did not think Leo wood become so power as drak signer this it then,said jack. now earthbound immortal chacu challhua and drak power tool dragon attack jack life point now,said Leo,:hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i win jack now i you see i told you i can beat you so jack dont you want to be one the strongest duelist as a drak signers me Luna have power full decks)dont you want be back on top before yusei beat you and dont you want

to see Carly i know she want you jack,so what you will you join us as a drak signer or will you join your friends in the shadows who had hold you back,:said Leo.i decide il join good jack now dont move there so tell me how you fell jack,said Leo,i fell more power then ever,:said jack and my deck is stronger then ever thanks Leo i o you one you war right being drak signer is cool now lots had back to the base Leo OK jack now jack gave me min i get untie my sister,Leo tooks the tape off Luna motuh and unties her so luna i see your power and Leo are the some said jack yes it is i see you beat jack Leo,:said Luna,,yes i did Luna see i told you i took jack down,said you did now jack i took you to Carly after i took care if some thing Leo you tied me up am your sister now am going to tie you up,said Luna Luna put the rope down i did it just to took down jack,said

Leo. sorry brother but am going to show you that you made bad move tieing me up Luna grabs Leo tied him up to chair by wrapped rope around Leo arms legs Luna took Leo shoes and socks off now am going to tickle your bare feet Leo,:said Luna no Luna pslese dont no my feet no hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!stop it i cant took it i did not me to tie you to chair Luna just pslese stop tickling my feet no not my toes pslese stop hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,) i no you cant took geting your bare feet toes tickled Leo,said Luna. no Luna stop dont tape my motuh please to late Leo,:said Luna taping Leo motuh shut mmmmmmmphhphmph,:said can stay like that for bit Leo mybe next time you think before you decide to tie me up your lucky i don't tickle your feet lot longer see you soon Leo ,said ,:said Leo OK jack Carly over here go head see her then,said luna

YU GI OH JACK DRAK SINGER DECK

Monsters

Big Piece Golem

Dark Resonator

Dark Tinker

Mad Archfiend

Small Piece Golem

Strong Wind Dragon

Trap Eater

Twin-Shield Defender

Twin-Sword Marauder

Vice Dragon

Exploder Dragonwing

drak exploder

dragonwind Red Dragon Archfiend

drak red dragon archfiend

red dragon archfiend assault mode

drak red dragon archfiend assault mode

earthbound immortal the dragon king

earthbound immortal the lord if fire

red nova dragon attack 4000

earthbound immrotal crimsom devil

Spells cards

Cost Down

De-Synchro

Double Summon

Megamorph Mind Trust

drak summoning

re turn if the dragon s

hadow blast

traps cards

Nightmare

Archfiends Revival Gift

Shadow Spell

crimson fire

crimson blast

retrun if the drak knig

magic cylinder

ring if desteunxtion


	5. Chapter 5

YUGIOH DRAK SINGER LUNA LEO VS DARTZ CHAPTER 5 DUEL WITH DARTZ

OK Leo am going to need your help in duel to some guy who in are way so am going to untie you now said Luna mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhphpmh!said Leo. OK there now took the tape off your motuh Leo,said luna. thanks for untying me Luna now lets go took this guy down,:,said Leo. OK but Leo we dont have time for you to put your shoes back on so you go bare feet like me said Luna fin

sis lots just go took this guy on on ,:,said Leo. OK we will be there soon Leo he just up head said Luna i i see him so your the duelist who in are way me Luna are drak singer the we drak singers will show you just how strong we are said leo hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! good i dont no what the drak singers are but no one will stand in my way with the power the seal,:, i show you two just what i

can do now then lots duel and i will start this duel now show as paly the The Seal of Orichalcos and as long this card is out i can have up to 10 monster out,:)now summon Orichalcos malevolence in attack made attack 1500 thanks to the seal he get 500 ex attack point making him 2000,:i end my turn said move said -videon then paly the shadow blast it

lot me summon this card drak Morphtronic radion then send them to my gave so i can synchro summon my power tool dragon attack 2300 ,;now power tool dragon attack dartz monster datz life point go down form 4000, to 3700 i end my turn with 2 face down cards,:said Leo my turn said Luna. i draw drak sunlight unicorn attack 1800 then i paly fortress if drak illusion now all monster get 500

ex attack points then i play pot if grad so i can draw two new cards next i paly my ancient blast spell card now can summon a synchro monster form my hand,: so syncrho summon Ancient Fairy Dragon then send her to my gave to summon drak Ancient Fairy Dragon attack 2500 thanks to my spell card she get ex 500 attack making her 3000,:) now attack,;said luna. dartz life poin tgo down

form 3700 to 700 now i paly 3 cards face down and end my turn said Luna. my i draw said dartz. now paly the spell card orichalccsdeutoros now ever monster out my side i get 500 ex life point,: next paly orichalcos tritos now spell trap card cant be desotry orichalcos tritos orichalcos kyutora now i destroy him so can summon orichalcos shunoros,:then destroy him to summon divien

serpent attack 00 now attack Leo monster,:said datrz no way how can he summon monster that strong said leo,:) now i paly my trap card earthbound blast this stop your attack lot me summon earthbound immortal king if the under world attack 4000,;next i paly call if the immortals by sending my hand to my gave and paly all about 1 if my life point i can copy your monster attack

points and then are monsters have to battle now took dartz monster said Leo no this can not be fin i end my turn ,:)said dartz. my move said Leo and send power tool dragon to my gave to summon drak power tool dragon attack 2800 and i play monster reborn re summon my earthbound immortal,;then i paly the spell card dubble tool CD now my dragon gets ex 1000 attack

points making him 3800 and lots not for get Luna spell card is out so now my dragon gets ex 500 attack pointing's making him 4300 and my earthbound immortal get ex 500 attack points making him 4500,:i end my turn with face down,:said Leo it my move i draw said Luna first sned 2 cards form my hand to my gave to summon cyber ancient dragon and his attack points are 1800 now for card i

send for my hand to gave he get ex 1000 attack points i sned 2 to my gave so now he get 2000 ex attacking points making him 3800 then my spell gave 500 more attack making 4300,; next i play my earthbound blast Earthbound Immortal to my hand so had Earthbound Immortal ice lord the summon Earthbound Immortal ice lord attack 5000,: thanks to my spell card he get ex 500 attack

point making 5500,:then i use his effect so i draw card if monster then me Leo get 2000 life points in spell then you can summon monster,:if trap then one my monster on my side and on Leo side cant be destory by spell traps effect and in battle,;said Luna .will then go had pick i draw it trap card so are earthbound immortal are immortal i set card face down and end my turn,:said

Luna. it my move then i draw now lot see what i draw,:said dartz


	6. Chapter 6

DRAK SIGNER LUNA LEO VS DARTZ CHAPTER 6

hhhhhhhhhhh! yes i draw it now il paly the spell card return if the seal,: now for 3 turns you Leo will be tied to chair lose 800 life points ,: only when it not your turn,;next i paly seal if dragon with this card you get your feet tickled for 4 turns when ever it not your turn,:)if you take the tickling on your bare fee toes then you Leo get 1000 ex life points,:but you if you cant then you and Leo will took 1000 life points,:said darts. what,:said Luna Leo. that right but that not all next i pal the seal if ice spell card form my hand after 3 turns you will start get frozen in ice,:start form your feet up to and over motuh,;this spell will cost you two 500,:points and get back all the life point you two took ever time it your turn now i summon orichalcos guardian in attack made attack 3000,;)said

you cant do that that level 7 monster dartzs,:said Leo. yes i no that but you see Leo have happen to have the 3 level if the seal out my side can summon my monster wtih out send monster to my gave now then witch as paly card this orichalcos 4 welcome to level Leo Luna,:)!hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,:said darts what he paly the 4 seal ,:said Luna now as long this card out have to

send 10 cards form my deck to my gave to attack but in return 1 if my monster get 2000 ex attack points said darts so pick orichalcos guardian now he his 5000 attack points :)and the 4 seal his more effect and for 1 turn only you can use your face down cards,:said attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3500,)now i paly my spell card blast return now Luna took 500 life

point Luna life points go down form 4000 to 3500 now i end my turn with face card,said. dartzs.:said luna it my move you pay for that one darts i draw,:said Leo. i paly monster re born to drak power dragon no ever destroy that card it onw my faves,:said Leo next i paly six dubble tool CD making him 3800 thanks to Luna spell he now 4300 attack,:next i paly the spell card Limiter Removal dubbing my

dragons attack points making him 8600 what said darts now attack dartzs monster not so fast Leo i paly seal blocker this card stop your attack ,:but you keep your monster but your attack is stop said dartzs fin i end my turn with face down card OK it my move i draw,:said Luna now get think if good card to paly we do not what darts will do next said Luna OK site 3 cards face down and end

my turn,:said Luna it my turn i draw,:said dartzs now my spell card effect come in to paly now you will Be tie up to chairs,:,said darts. no said Leo Luna get tied to chairs and losing 800 life point Luna life point go down form 3500 to 2800 Leo life points go down form 3500 t0 2800.:,Luna now that his spell card we have get bare feet tickled,:said Leo that right now here we go,.said dartzs no stop on i

cant took,:;said Leo stop no my feet toes no hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! stop am to tickles hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! no my feet toes,:said Leo. Leo life points go down form 2800 to 1800 Leo stop untie us now no stop hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! i cant took pslese stop am to tickles on my bare feet toes,:said Luna. no hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! my feet no sotp hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! my toes no

am to tickles ,:said Luna. Luna life points go down form 2800 to 1800 now then i just sit monster in def made and end my turn ,:said darts. darts you going to pay no one tickle my sister my sister but me,: i draw now Luna Leo your feet get frozen this turn you lsoe 5oo life point,::said life points go down from 1800 to 1300 Leo life points go down form 1800 to 1300 i end my turn with

1 more face down that all can do for now,::said Leo. my move said Luna i paly this drak return this card freeze your tickle card for 3 turns,;said Luna i end my turn,:,said luna. i paly another monster in def made then i end my turn said darts now it my turn i draw, :said Leo hold up now you feet and your legs get frozen Luna Leo and you lose 500 life points,:said darts Luna life points go down form

1300 to 800 Leo life points go down form 1300 to 800,:i paly call if the ice lord spell card now the life points me Luna took are cut in huff for 3 turns i play pot i grad draw 2 cards,:said Leo now just need to draw the right card next turn now end my turn,::said Leo. i draw said Luna i paly monster in def and end my turn my move ,:said darts i send to my monster to my geave to summon stronger

in def made i end my turn,:said darts i draw,:said your feet leg and arms get frozen you lsoe 400 life points said darts Leo life point go down form 800 to 400 i play spell for my hand with lot my my card effect be used 2ND time,;said darts Luna Leo motuh get freezes shut with ice mmmmmmmmhpphmmph!,:said. Luna Leo Luna life points go down form 400 t0 200 Luna life points

go down form 400 to 200 now my spell card go to the gave your free form the ice but when it go to gave it lot sit my 2ND spell card free that Luna trap,)now you Leo get tie back up to chairs but this you get your motuh tape then your bare feet tickled but you only lose 100 life points if you cant took it,;said dratzs what,;said Leo no stop mmmmmmmmphphpm! Luna Leo being tied to chairs

gagged now Luna Leo get there feet toes tickled,:mmmmmmhphpmmphhm!said it some you cant took geting your feet toes tickled so you lose 100 life point,: said darts Luna Leo life points go down form 200 to 100 no luna are you ok said leo seeing hsi sister fell i be ok leo leo fell to his knees leo are you ok said luna yes sis,OK i paly dark power tool dragon and earthbound immortal king if the underworld attack dartzs monsters,:)said Leo. i end my trun it up to you Luna you can win this

for us,:said move i draw,:said Luna now have my earthbound ice lord attack your life point what no this cant be nooooooooooooooooooooooo!,:said dartzs,dart life points go down form 3700 to o it over darts we win,:that was hard duel Luna but we win in the end that what counts,::,said Luna lots go had took broke in are pool hot tub back home as we did took down darts who

was in are way we need broke after that duels,:said Leo your right leo lots go have some fun,:said luna


	7. Chapter 7

DRAK SIGNER JACK VS KABIA CHAPTER 7

will it my turn time to go took down kaiba then this city is ares,:)o hi Luna Leo i see you win your duel,:,yes jack we win we took down dartzs he was good but we win,:,said no we just tooking broke in the hot tub so your off to took on kaiba right,:,said that right hi wood you two mind coming with me kaiba my not want to duel me

if wont duel then i need you two make him duel dark signer jack so what you will you come long with me,;,said jack we go just lot get in to outfits then we go,:)said after war down we get some ice cream,;,said !hello kaiba can i help you with some thing,;)said here to duel the name jack and am drak signer,:,said lost i have no time to duel you i seen some your duel your good duelst but youkaiba i do not have to time duel you,:)said may want to re think that kaiba OK now Luna Leo show kaiba who we have and then mybe he will duel me,:said get jack took good look kaiba is your brother mokuba tha right we tied up to chair gagged him ,:if you want him back then you will have to duel jack :,said if you win or lose you can have him back but you get duel

jack if you want to free him,;said mokuba all right you want duel you get one but if win or lsoe you free mokuba i get that but if i win not only will you free mokuba but as payback you to get lot my bro mokuba tie the two brats up;,said that can can only happen if you win,;)said jack. what if jack lsoe we have to be tied up:said Leo .dont worry Leo jack wont lose,;said Luna.

OK then jack lets duel and then when i win Luna Leo will tied up jsut like mokuba was,:said kaiba. mmmmmmmmmmmphphm!said it my move i summon x hard canon attack 1800

next i paly the spell card trap baster this card lot me paly trap form my hand ultimate offing now gave up 1000 life so i can summon z metal tank and y dragon head,:)kaiba life points go down

form 4000 to 3000 now sned my monsters to my gave to summon x y z dragon canon attack 2800 i end my turn with face card ,;said bad now it my move i draw said jack i summon the tuner monster in def thanks to his effect 2ND 4 star monster,:now send them to my gave to synchro the red dragon Archfiend attack 3000 next re if red dragon so can summon 2 more red

dragon Archfiend's said jack now i send two if my dragons two my gave to summon star nova dragon attack 4000,:now red dragon archfiend attack kaiba canon kaiba life points go to form 3000 to 2800 now star red nova dragon attack kaiba life point i paly my trap card drak return this stop your attack,:fin i end my turn with face down card,;said get free hi Leo took this,:said

mokuba punching Leo in the stomach then hogtied him taping Leo motuh shut,:)there now for Luna mokuba punched luna in the stomach grab Luna form behind hog tied her tape Luna motuh shut,;)mmmmmmmmmphpmh!said Luna you two think you can tie me up now you can site witch tied up gagged as kaiba will win this duel,;said get herself untied and then unties Leo bad move mokuba it some

you dont no how to tie tight now we hogtieing you,;said Leo then luna punched mokuba in the stomach her leo hog tied him come on jack win this duel,:said Luna my kaiba i paly polymerization fusing my 3 blue eyes to summon the oen the only the blue eyes ultimate dragon attack 4500 now blue eyes attack his red dragon,;jack life points go down form 4000 to 2500 now i end my trunk it my move now i paly monster reborn to re summon

my dragon for my grave and next summon monster in def then send my two monster to my grave so summon earthbound immortal crimson devil attack 5000,;)now attack kaiba blue eyes kaiba life points go down form 2800 2300 now i end my turn with 3 face down cards,:)said move i draw i paly monster reborn to re summon my dragon then paly my clone tarp to clone my monster

then paly 2ND copy if the some card now i sned them to my gave to summon my stronger monster Obelisk the Tormentor attack 4000 def 4000,;next paly monster return to re summon my dragon and sned him to my gave to desotry all your monster,:said but my earthbound immortal cant be destory by effects said jack fin i paly the spell card mask if power this card gaves my monster

2000 mroe attack points now attack his dragon jack life points go down form 2500 to 1500 i end my turn,:said,;kaiba. it my move now play monster reborn to re summon my earthbound immortal then summon monster in def send my monsters to my gave to summon earthbound immortal the dragon king attack 4500 def 4000 now i use his effect if i have monster in my grave can had re summon him

to my side now earthbound immortal the crimson devil attack kaiba monster,:kabia life points go down form 2300 to 1300 now earthbound immortal the dragon king attack kabia life point not so fast i my face down card drak blast you see i lsoe 4500 life points thanks to your monster attack but you lose 2000 if you get 2 monster out your side,;said so fast i paly my face card crimson fire and

paly my 2ND return if the drak king first his sotp my attack and your card affect then i get re summon my red dragon Archfiend and you took 3000 life point game over kaiba,:said life points go down form 1300 to 0 yes jack win he beat kaiba,;said leo i told you jack wood beat kaiba,;)said Luna Leo lot mokuba go now at last now drak signera can make the

perfect home here in new domino city,;)said now we make are home bigger beeter then ever,;said luna. ya sis,said leo.


	8. Chapter 8

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNERS LUNA LEO VS EVIL BAKURA

CHAPTER 8

OK Luna there the ice cream shop i took 2 ,:said ,said what can kind to you want,;the drak signer are welcome here,;said the i took rocky road,;said took cookies and cream,:said Luna. OK you two here you go o and as soon your down with your ice cream there was a duelist who come by looknig for you two he wants to duel you two said the

man OK thanks for the tip,;said as soon war down we go took him down ,:said Luna that ice cream was good,;said sure was now lot go took this guy down,;said Leo.!hhhhhhhhhhhhhh!at last Luna Leo your i am bakura am here to duel you two,:i here you ben beating some the top duelist will am going to beat you two barts in duel,:said you

wont beat us and you pick wrong time to wan duel us,;said we going show the true power of the drak singers,:said see who win this one now then lot starts this duel said bakura OK but i go fist said Leo. then i go 2ND,:said then have it your way kids but it wont help you and this going to be shadow duel thing be mroe real here,:said now you bakura time for you to see the power if the drak singer i

draw,:said Leo,and i paly pot if greed so can draw 2 card then i summon Morphtronic videon in def made then sit 3 card face down,;and paly the spell card seal if darkness now all my monster out will get 1000 ex attack points,:said end my turn said it my turn i draw,;said Luna,and i summon lava dragon in attack made attack 1900 thanks to Leo spell card he get ex 1000 attack making him 2900,:next i paly the spell

card fortress if drak illusison now all my monster get 500 ex attack point ,:now my monster his 3400 attack points i end my turn with 2 face down cards,:said you are as good heard you war good at last get some fun out this befor i win duel now draw,:said paly 2 card face down and summon my diabound in attack made attack 1800 def 1200,;1hhhhhhhhhhhh! it ben so long seen used him it all thinks that a old man

he come to spirit place to meet me,;i told him if he lot me return to this world one more then will make him young and so kagemaru did it i took back my ring made him young as thanks NOW am free to as want and then i hear about the drak singers and how you have ben winning duels all over the world,:)and i have to say how good it fells to be back and it ben so long seen my last shadow duel ,:now ma going to new shadow game

if you two you stay tied up gagged the shadows tell i say you can go free,:said baruka. fin but if we win then you have to over took some new city over,:)said dont care what city you wont as long it not this one,:said have it your way that if you two win if you some how beat me then will to the next city as have plans to pay old friend back said bakura next play the spell card ancient valley now thanks to this card

my diabound get ex 1000 attacks and he cant be destroyed by trap spell cards,:now diabound attack Leo monster now i end my turn and did for get to say that my diabound gets all your desotry monster,s attack point and your monster had 1500 before you power him up now my diabound go form 1800 up to 3400,;said bakura man this is hard duel it my turn i draw,;said i paly my trap card call if the hunted to re summon my

monster then common toner monster witch do his effect cna summon this drak Morphtronic radion then sned all 3 if them to my gave so i can synchro summon drak power tool dragon attack 2800 thanks ot my drak seal he get ex 1000 attack points making him 3800,; then thanks to Luna spell card my monster gets an ex 500 attack points in making him 4200,:then i paly the the spell card dubble tool cd now my dragon get an ex 1000

attack points making him 5200 said Leo what said bakura now my dragon attack bakura life points go down form 4000 to 1800 end my turn,;said my move i draw said Luna and i summon toner monster now sned my two monster two my gave to synchro summon Ancient Fairy Dragon ,:then sned Ancient Fairy Dragon ot my gave to drak synchro summon drak Ancient Fairy Dragon attack 3000 def 2700 now use

my monster effect i sned spell card form my hand to my gave now me Leo get ex 1000 life points,;Leo Luna life points go up form 4000 to 5000,;now thanks to you i can now my spell form my hand return diabound this spell gave me 2000 more life point when you use effect,:said life points go up form 1800 to 3800 now drak Ancient Fairy Dragon attack barkua life points,;said so fast i paly my trap ancient king think this

trap it cut your monster attack points in half and you Leo took 2000 life points said barkua Luna Leo points go down form 5000 to 3000 and bakura life points go down form 3800 t0 2300 i end my turn with face card,:said now it my turn said bakura i draw next i paly monster re born to re summon my my diabound and he return with the some attack points he had we he was send to gave,:and now it time to use his 2ND effect he

get all the attack if the monster that destory him he get my diabound attack points go up form 3400 to 7600,;now attack Leo dragon,:said bakura. not so fast i paly my trap under world blast now my dragon is saved form being destory and i only lose 1000 life points form your attack,;said life points go down form 3000 to 2000 Leo are you you look hrut,;said Luna. am fin Luna i took lot more then said Leo i now i end my turn with face card,;said bakura


	9. Chapter 9

DRAK SIGNER LUNA LEO VS DRAK BAKRUA CHAPTER 9

its my turn i draw,:,said i paly the spell return if the return if the earthbound so had one return if the earthbound immortal king if the under world attack 4000 def 3500 thanks to my spell car the seal if darkness my earthbound immortal gets ex 1000 attack points,;and thanks to Luna spell card he gets ex 500 attack points making 5500,;)next i play my spell card Limiter Removal

witch doubles my dark power tool dragons attack points now be 10.400,:said this cant be,:said bakura yes that was nice move Leo,:said attack bakura monster not so fast i paly my spell card a blast form the passed now stop your attack but in return i took 500 life points bakura life points go down form 1800 to 1300,:)now paly monster reborn to re summon my

dragon the play 2ND dubble tool CD return my dragon attack point 5200 like they war now end my turn with 1 more face down card now it my move i draw,;said Luna. now i paly the spell card Earthbound zone so now i can had one Earthbound immortal to my hand next i paly the spell card earthbound blast so now can summon this earthbound ice lord attack 5000,:now i paly my ice cave

spell card this gave my earthbound immortal the power destory any if your monsters but i cant attack this turn,;)now destory his monster next i use my ice cave 2ND effect by sendnig 2 cards form my hand to grave now my earthbound immortal get ex 2000 attack point,:hold on i paly my trap card drak destroyer now you Leo took 1500 life points next trun am going to win this duel ,;said

wont be next turn for you bakura i paly my trap card drak mirror blast now one monster on my side and one my Leo side can attack,:and thanks to my trap when 2 or more monster attack your monster attack go down to 3000 attack points now earthbound ice lord attack 5000 attack bakura monster and now paly my fail trap card tarp blaster now can get one

mroe attack lnog,:side Leo. now drak ancient fairy dragon and drak power tool dragon end this attack bakura life points now,:siad Luna Leo. no this can not be no how lsoe two barts !yelled are you OK,:said Leo. ya i be fin Leo you dont look so good your self,:said Luna. i be OK Luna but we get back pool hot tub it,said

Luna OK sis lots go and soon war be heal up and then we can go find some who is perfect join the dark singer right Luna,;said Leo. ya Leo we can do that we 2 if the top duelist,:said then lot go and befor we go off to the pool lots go get some more ice cream Luna i love eating ice cream Luna,:said Leo. so i Leo it be nice to have some more ice cream and you know

what Leo i was thinking that after that duel with bakura we may need work on some good tag them moves,;so what i was thinking is Leo we have duel just for fun you vs me,:said Luna. OK sis your on we have duel but way dont we make this little more fun the lose get tickled,:said Leo. OK Leo i be sure to tickle your feet when win, wil see who win this duel sis and what happens in this

duel ends in draw Luna ,:said if it dos no one get tickled we just go had find are next duel,:said Luna OK sis but remember we get get healed up befor the duel,;said Leo. your right we will,;said Luna. and how about the win get tie up the lose as will as tickle there feet,:said on Leo i know you want tie me up and tickle my feet seen i tied you up tickled your feet

last time,;will we will see who win this duel if ares,:said Luna.


	10. Chapter 10

DRAK SIGNER LUNA VS DRAK SIGNER LEO

CHAPTER 10

OK Leo now that we healed up it time for are duel and rember this duel make us stronger work beeter as them but dont for get the lose get tied up tickled,:said Luna am not going to lose to you Luna your

the one be tied have your get tickled when win this duel no am going to start the this i draw said Leo and i summon Morphtronic Scopen in def made then sit 2 cards face down,:said Leo.

OK nice move Leo now it my draw i draw,:said

Luna paly dark kruribon in def then sit 3 cards face down paly the spell card fortress if drak illusison now all monster out my side get 500 ex attack point now i end my turn OK Luna,:said Leo. it my move i draw play the spell card seal if darkness now all monster out on my side get ex next i

summon toner monster then send them to my gave to summon my power tool dragon now he get ex 1000 attack points making him 3300,:next i paly cold wave it freeze your spell trap for one turn now power tool dragon attack Luna and then il paces one down monster and then i will end my turn,:said

it my move i draw then i paly toner monster so can send my my monsters to my gave to summon Ancient Fairy Dragon then send her to my gave to summon drak Ancient Fairy Dragon attack 3000 thanks to my spell card she get ex 500 attack pointing making her 3500,:now drak Ancient Fairy Dragon attack Leo dragon Leo life points go down form 4000 to 3800 next i paly my Ancient

Forest spell card now we be dueling in spirit world and i end my turn,:)said Luna fix it my move i draw and paly the spell monster reborn to re summon my dragon then send power tool dragon to my gave to summon drak power tool dragon attack 2700 thanks,:to my spell card he get 1000 attack points making 3700 but am not i paly the spell dubble tool CD witch gave my drak power tool dragon ex 1000 attack points making him

4700,:now attack Luna dragon Luna life points go down from 4000 2800 thanks for the help Leo,:you sit off my trap card Earthbound zone now can had 1 Earthbound Immortal to my hand then paly my 2ND trap card Earthbound blast so now can this Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon attack 4000 def 3500 and thanks to my spell card he get ex 500 attack points making him 4500,:said Luna.i paly my trap card call if the immortals so

no i to can summon Earthbound Immortal so i summon earthbound immortal king if the under world attack 5000 def 4500,:thanks to my spell card he get ex 1000 attack points making him 6000,:not fast Leo i paly my trap card blast return this card ends your turn said Luna fin then your turn said Leo yes now use my earthbound immortal effect by sending him to gave can summon the strongest card in my deck earthbound

immortal ice lord attack 5000,; and thanks to my spell card he get ex 500 attack points making him 5500 next i paly my ice Axe spell card this gave my monster an ex 1000 attack points pro card in my hand i have 3 so he get ex 3000 attack points making him 8500,:said Luna.8500 no way i cant stop that,:said earthbound immortal ice lord attack Leo monster Leo life points go down form 3800 to 1300 i end my turn,:said it

my turn i draw then play 2ND dubble tool CD give my dark power tool dragon an ex 1000 attack points making him 5700 next i paly Limiter Removal witch dubble my dragons attack point make his new attack points 10000 no way,:said drak power tool dragon attack Luna monster Luna life points go down form 2800 to 1300 spell form hand Leo earthbound grave NOW you lose 1500 life points,:said Luna no way Luna going to beat me

i wont lot you win sister i paly my final trap final blast now you took the some life points that do now the duel ends in draw,:said duel Leo so it looks like are duel end in draw ya Luna you did some nice moves to but think some one need to be tied up tickled,;said your right so seen it end in draw that i mean i get to tie you up tickle your feet Leo then you get to me up tickle my feet said Luna OK Luna now Leo sit down put

your hands behind your back and then put your feet out said Luna OK Luna come do it all ready,:said you ask for it said Luna tieing Leo arms up tieing Leo hands behinds back then Luna tied Leo legs up now it time said Luna tickling Leo feet no hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!stop Luna you no am to tickles on my feet,:said Leo stop i cant took geting my bare feet tickled,:said Leo OK then lots try your toes,;said Luna. no not my toes

Luna stop hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! no hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!come on Luna i took it,:said Leo.o come on Luna ma not down tickling your feet toes now think you keep your motuh shut for bit,:said Leo motuh shut then re tickling his feet toes mmmmmmmmmmphphphm!,:said Leo that better now il untie you Leo took the tape off your my,;said sis it your turn now Leo sit down OK Luna put your hand behind your back Luna,:said

Luna arms up tieing Luna hands be hind her back then tieing Luna legs up now it tickle time,;)said Luna bare feet hhhhhhhhhhhh no Leo stop you no am just as tickles as you are hhhhhhhhhhhh!stop said Luna.o am not down tickle your feet said Leo hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! no i cant took it Leo stop,:said for your toes said Leo tickling Luna toes hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! no not my toes Luna you

doing them some thing did you,:)said Luna. that right Luna just like you did to my am going to tape your mouth shut said Leo put over Luna's mouth mmmmmmmmmmmmmmhpphm!,;said think that do,:said Leo. UN tieing Luna tooking the tape off her motuh now lots go find out who jack is going to duel said Leo OK then lots go,:said !hello jack am here to duel you who are you and you think you can

stand in are you am jack am dark signer am and i show you the power if the drak signers,:said names sartorius and am the leader if the Society of Light the The Light of Destruction his told me that with the drak signer here i cant took over so am going took them all down starting with you,:said i start this duel i draw and i play 2 cards face down summon Arcana Force 3 in def made it your move jack,:said

then it my move i draw now you see the power if my deck and the power if the drak signers,:said i summon monster in def and then set 3 cards face down and now i will end my turn ,:said jack. it my turn now i draw look jack i know ever move you will make you can win this duel so way dont you just gave up you my powers are far stronger then yours,; i dont paln on giving up am drak signer my powers is stronger then you think,:)said jack


	11. Chapter 11

DRAK SIGNER JACK SARTORIUS

CHAPTER 11

now witch jack this duel wont last long as i summon Arcana Force 11 by sending card form my hand i can summon monster to the gave i can use his effect i can summon one more arcana force monster in def,:)now sned all 3 my monster to my gave to summon Arcana Force ex the light ruler attack 4000 def 4000,: next i paly paly 3 cards face down now attack jack monster now i end my turn

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! make your move jack,;said sartorius. it my turn i draw and i summon Small Piece Golem in def then i paly my spell card return if the toners this lot me summon toner monster form my hand,:then sned my 2 monsters to my gave to summon Red Dragon Archfiend then sned him to my gave to summon drak Red Dragon Archfiend,:then send him to my gave to summon

drak red dragon archfiend assault mode attack 3700 now i paly monster reborn to re summon my dragon then sned them to my gave to summon red nova dragon next i paly the spell card Nightmare blast now my dragon get ex 1000 attack point and spell traps dont work on him now now attack sartorius monster,:)sartorius life points go down form 4000 to 3000 i end my turn with 2 face cards,:

said jack. OK then it my move i draw,:said i paly monster reborn to re summon my light ruler then summon arcana force 12 in def no way sned 3 cards in my hand to my gave i can summon one more monster,.:)then sned all 3 if my monsters to my gave to summon arcana force ex the drak ruler attack 4000 def 4000 next i play arcana blast witch dubble my gave my dubble my

drak rulers attack points making him attack 8000 now attack jack monsters o did for get to say traps spell effect dont work my monster jacks life points go down form 4000 to 1000,:hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !you see jack i told you cant win this duel the light knows all i end my turn now,:said then it my move now you just how strong the drak singers are i draw

then i paly my trap card monster reborn to re summon my dragon then summon Dark Resonator then summon Big Piece Golem and next i sned all 3 if my monster to my gave to summon earthbound immoral crimson devil attack 5000 def 4000,:next i use his 2ND effect took the attack points if my red nova dragon in my gave had them to my dragon making his attack points 9000,:said i

did not for see this,:said sartorius it time we end this duel said jack you cant end this duel i have more life points then you do and your monster is only his 1000 more attack points then my monster there no way you can win thsi duel,:said sartorius.!hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you just dont get it do you way dont show then i play the spell card return if the red dragon now my

earthbound immortal gets an ex 2000 attack points making him 11000 now,:your time is up am about to end this duel,:said jack. this cant be no i how cant some like you beat me,:said sartorius. o no are we do late to see the duel,:said looks like jack is about to win this duel come on jack beat this guy,:said Luna. now earthbound immortal attack sartorius monster end this duel,:

,:said jack. nooooooooooooooooooooooo!,:yelled life points go down form 3000 to 0 this duel is over i win,:said jack o ya jack beat him,:said jack you show that guy who the beeter duelist is,:said Luna. hi Luna Leo i see you made it to see my duel,:said we did you sure show that guy the power if the drak singers,:said Leo. ya now then it are turn me Leo are off

to find some to duel i think go with you two i want see you two pcik what duelist is it,:said jack. OK we show you just how good me Luna are when we beat this guy,:said ,s right we will beat this guy in duelst fast,:said Luna. 


	12. Chapter 12

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA LEO VS YUGI CHAPTER 12

hi jack you going join us,:said will witch are duel said Luna OK i witch your duel by the way you are you two dueling,said jack. will you ask Luna,said Leo. i sit up in duel with the king if games yugi,,said you mean you two are vs the king if games then i get see this duel,said jack. ya yugi be hard duel if but me Luna are going to show him that we are better and i hoop you dont

mind jack but after are duel we find some one the top duelist and we wan to see you beat him he his name zene,said Leo. Zane huh i you made nice pick i be happy to beat him,said jack. OK yugi it time to duel us,said Leo. ya we going to beat you,:said then we find who win this duel then start this duel off by paly i monster in def then drak return to summon my drak magician girl in atk made atk 2000 then sit 2 cards face down said yugi OK the it my,:said show you what can do no one can beat the drak singers now i draw paly Morphtronic -videon in attack made attack 1500 then i paly my spell card pot if greed so i can draw 2 cards,:said i paly my 2nd spell card seal if darkness now all monster out my side get an ex1000 attack points so now my monster

his 3000 attack points next i paly 3 cards face down and end my turn OK it my turn,:said is Drew,:said i summon Sunlight Unicorn atk 1800 then thinks to Leo spell card my monster gets ex 1000 atk points making him 2800 then i paly my spell card fortress if drak illusion now all monster out get an ex 500 attack so now my monster 3300 next i play 3 cards face

down now i attack yugi drak magician girl yugi life points go down form 4000 to 3000? hi what gonig your life want to mroe then said,:said to my trap card i only lsoe 1000 life points said yugi fin i end my turn said Luna OK it my turn i now i draw,:said yugi .i paly monster reborn then 4 spell this lot me call 2 more drak magician,:said way is yugi going got summon god card said

jack that right i summon obelisk the tormentor attack 4000 now obelisk attack Luna monster Luna life points go down form 4000 to 3300 now i paly my return spell witch man can summon 2d monster slifer the sky dragon i have 3 cards in my hand making him 3000 i end my turn,:said yugi .OK it my move i draw with the god cards out yugi going to be lot harder to beat will then i

WIl;)just have to try my best to make sure me Luna beat him now i summon toner monster then send 2 monsters to my gave so i can synchro summon my power tool dragon then send him to my grave i drak synchro summon my drak power tool dragon atk 2800,:said not down thinks to my spell card he get ex 1000 attack points and thanks to Luna spell card he get 500 attack

points marking him 4300 now attack yugi sky dragon said Leo not so fast i paly my 2nd trap card return the king now my sky dragon get ex 1000 attack points yugi life points go down form 3000 to 2700 now site 2 cards face down and end my turn,;said my move i draw,:said i summon toner monster so cant send 2 monsters to my gave to synchro summon my Ancient Fairy

Dragon then sned her to my gave so i can drak synchro summon my drak ancient fairy dragon attack 3000 thanks to Leo spell card she get an ex 1000 attack points,:then thanks to my spell card effect she get an attack 5oo attack points making her 4500 now attack yugi obelisk not so fast i paly my spell card save return this keep my monster form being destroy for one turn yugi life points go

down form 2700 to 2400 i end my turn,:said Luna .nice move but now it my turn said yugi man there strong if only atem did not have to go then i be win right now no gave my best shot i draw,;said yugi.i play monster reborn to re summon my dragon then paly 2 pot if greds to draw 4 new cards next i paly call return spell to summon 2 monster my i seen two lights on my i can summon my

jack knight then send them to my grave to summon long side my sky dragon so now i can summon wing dragon if ra who now his 6100 now wing dragon if ra attack Luna dragon,:said Luna life points go down form 4000 to 2500 i end my turn with face down card,:said then it my move i draw yugi is good but we wont lose to him now it time to summon the power if the drak

singers,:said Leo.i paly my trap card call if the immortals now can summon this earthbound immortal king if the under world attack 4000 thanks to my spell card he gets ex 1000 attack then thanks to Luna spell card he ex 500 attack points making 5500 but am not down next i paly my spell card,:dubble tool CD making ym power tool get ex 1000 attack making him 5300,said Leo.


	13. Chapter 13

DRAK SIGNER LUNA LEO VS YUGI DRAK SIGNER JACK VS DRAK ZENE CHAPTER 13

next my 2ND spell card earthbound zone 2 this spell card Gav's my monster an ex 2000 attack points making him 6000 now attack yugi monster,:said Leo. yugi life points go down form 2700 to 700,:next paly 1 card face down and end my turn,:said it my move i draw said Luna then paly spell card earthbound blast now i can summon earthbound immortal ice lord attack 5000,:next site

2 card face down and end my turn,:said it my move i paly monsters reborn to re summon my sky dragon attack 2000 i send him to my gave to had his attack points to ra making him 8000 now attack Leo immortal Leo life points go down form 4000 to 2000,:next i paly chaos blast this now you Luna lose 100 life points Leo life points go down form 2000 to 1000 Luna life points go

down form 2300 to 1300,: i end my turn by paly heal wave i get back 1000 life points yugi life go ot 1700 OK it my move not so fast Leo i paly my face down drak return now my wing dragon if attacks go up 9000,:)said yugi. no way,:)said it my turn i draw said Leo man this duel hard but we wont lose yugi dont you get the power if the shadows are limitless hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!now play

this spell card doing Luna turn i can attack dubble the attack point one monster my side one monster Luna side i end my turn said Leo OK it my movie i draw,:said yugi it time we ned this duel thank to Leo my earthbound immortal ice lord now his 10000 attack points,:said now my power tool dragon his 10600 attack points said Leo ok now paly my trap card

dubble attack now me and Leo can attack you at the some time now attack yugi wing dragon if ra,:said Luna Leo. yugi life points go down form 1700 to 0 we win so it true after all atem was beeter then you no off ot the shadows you go,:said Luna duel you two,:said jack.,thanks jack,:said now it your turn jack your going to duel zene,:said Luna.i will beat him zene may be

good but cant me am dark signer just like you two are and will beat him just like you beat yugi now lots go find zene,:said jack. jack there he is over there,:said now go had took him down,:said Luna, hi zene you ready to lose to the drak singers,:said jack. lose o i dont paln on losing to you only one duelist ever beat me but now am stronger then ever you cant win,:said see

now lot get duel start,:said jack. fin then if you dont mind i wills this duel off i paly future fusion now summon fusion monster by sending my cyberdark edge cyberdark keel and my cyberdark horn i can now summon my cyberdark dragon attack 1000,: next cyber return so my dragon get 1500 attacks 3 monsters in my gave now his attack points are 2500,:i end my turn with face down card,:

said zene. OK then it my then it my move i draw said jack i summon Dark Resonator in def then spell card dubble summon so can summon this drak exploder dragonwind then paly dark toner now send my monsters to my gave so can Synchro summon my red dragon Archfiend,:then sand him to my gave now drak synchro summon drak red dragon archfiend attack 3500 next play 2 cards face down

and now drak red dragon archfiend attacks zene monster i end my turn, Nice's move but you cant win my turn i draw,:)said paly the power bond so fuse the cyber dragons in my hand to summon the cyber dragon attack thanks to power bonds affect my dragons attack points are dubble making him 8000 attack points,:and at the end if turn lose life that are the some as cyber

end dragon original attack points next i play 2 mroe cards face down now cyber end dragon attack jack red dragon archfined said zene,not so fast zene i paly my trap card magic cylinder,:)now you lsoe i win duel right here now,:)said jack worng.i paly my spell defusion fuseing cyber end dragon is sabe i end my trun now,:said it my move i draw,:said play mosnter reborn


	14. Chapter 14

YU GI OH DRAK SINGER JACK VS ZENE

CAHPTER 14

now come out red dragon archfiend now i play the trap card return if the drak king now my my sending my dragons to my gave i can summon earthbound immortal the lord if fire attack 4500 def 4000,::now attack zene cyper dragon zene life points go down from 4000 to 1500 i end my turn fin my move i draw i paly monster reborn and summon cyper king then play my 2ND future fusion so now say hello to my Chimeratech over dragon attack 3500 now paly spell Limiter+Removal witch dubble my monsters attack points his 7000 attack points,::now attack jack earthbound immortal jack life points go down form 4000 to 1600 i end my turn lot see if the drak signer all you say they are show me there power in the end i be the who wins,:said !,::dont

you get am jack former king if turbo dueling am drak signer my powers are lot stronger then you think zene i will win this duel you see i draw i paly 3 cards face down then play the spell Mind Trust 2 now i can re summon an earthbound immortal so re summon earthbound immortal lord if fire,:: then paly the spell card Megamorph witch dubble my monster attack points now use my

earthbound immortal effect if you monster in def made and able to destory it then i you lose 1000 life point now you see what happen when took no drak singer now earthbound immortal lord fire attack zene cyber dragon,::said life points go down form 1500 to 500 i end my turn said jack OK then it my move ::said zene this ben fun but am not going to lsoe now i draw pefact now i

the spell cyper return to re summon my cyper end dragon in def then thank to my spell card 2ND affect you can now draw 2 cards but you will lose 1000 life points i end my turn now,::said zene. fin it my move i draw,::said jack come jack beat him show zene the power if the drak singers we know you can win,::said Leo ya took him down,::said Luna jack life points go form 1600 to 600

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!zene you think you can win the powers if drak singer have no limit now show you there power i draw,::now paly call if the immortal so can summon i earthbound immortal form my hand so i summon earthbound immortal crimson devil my new monster his 5000 attack points and 5000 def,::now use my monster 2ND effect by ending my one earthbound

monster to my gave i can summon this red nova dragon attack 4000 now paly my trap card king if immortals hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!,::thanks this trap my earthbound immortal crimson devils attack points are dubble now attack destroy zene cyber end dragon now red nova dragon attack zene life points,::said this cant be how can i lose to him,::siad the drak singers

will make city are new home so see you zene mybe now you under stand the power if the drak singers,::siad jack. nice duel jack you beat some your best card,::said Leo/ya that was good duel .::said by the way did you two ever decide who you want to duel next said jack yes we did we are going to duel jaden,::said Leo ya we want see if he as good as ever one say

,::said Luna will then get see this duel,::said jack.


	15. Chapter 15

YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA LEO VS JADEN

CHAPTER 15 DUEL AT THE BEATCH

hi Leo what the best way to get jaden to duel us,::siad sis will tie up syrus use him to make jaden duel us at the beach that be the pefact palce to defeat him,::said lots go hhhhhhhhhhh!hello syrus your coming wtih us Leo tie him up now right now said,Luna ok luna just hold syrus keep him form moving OK there now for the tape to shut syrus motuh shit OK now you

hold him Luna i will go get jaden to duel us,::said Leo. OK Leo go find him,::said your jaden me my sister Luna come here to find out if your as good ever one say you are will and we come here to duel you,said you and your sister are part the drak singers i keep hearing about,::said jaden. yes we are seen. joining the drak singer me my sis become far

beeter duelist and we kidnapped you frined syrus if you want him back then lots step out side duel us and if you win then you find syrus tied up to that tree over there now lot duel but first am going to pick are dueling arena it be that beach over there,::siad Leo you want duel then i took you and sister down but if you want if want duel all you had do was ask

now Luna Leo get your game on,::said know your going to lose this duel jaden,::said Luna..ya then you be tied up gagged l long side yugi who we defeat,::said then if i win this duel then not only wil you untie syrus but i get tie the two you up,::said your On but we will all duel bare foot,::said Luna your on but am going first,::said jaden.i draw i summon

elemental hero bubbleman in can draw 2 new cards now i paly the spell fusion gate so now i fuse avian burstinatrix to summon flame wingman and there more i fuse wing man with sparkman to fusion summon shining flare wingman attack do his effect he get ex 300 attack points for every hero in my gave seen i get 4 heros in my gave flare wing man gets ex

1200 attack flare wing new attack points are 3700 next i paly skyscraper and end my turn 2 face down cards,::said jaden. OK its my move i draw,::said Leo.i now summon Morphtronic Scopen attack 800 now i use effect so i can summon 1 level 4 or low Morphtronic monster for my hand so i summon Morphtronic boomboxen now i tune the level 3 Morphtronic Scopen with my level 4

Morphtronic boomboxen now you see power synchro as i now synchro summon the one the only power tool dragon,::next i summon drak Morphtronic boomboxen so now tone the level 4 Morphtronic boomboxen with my level 7 power tool dragon now i show the power if the drak singer as drak synchro summon drak power tool dragon,::now i ad equip spell to my hand so i

play dubble tool cd now my monster get ex 1000 attack point,::said so you mean you now monster out with 3800 attack point,::said but am not i sit 2 cards face down play the spell seal if darkness so now my power tool get 1000 more points making him 4800,::next i play the field spell morphtronic earthbound now all card with morphtronic in there name are save form

spell trap effects and cant be destroyed in battle now i end my turn,::said it my move i draw,::said Luna. i summon cyber ancient dragon attack 1800 thank to my monster effect i summon one level 4 or low monster form my hand or deck and i summon the tuner monster lava dragon attack 1900 now i tune my level 4 cyper ancient dragon with my level 4 lava dragon to summon

the one my faves you see just how power my deck is i can synchro summon Ancient Fairy Dragon,:: next play the spell ancient blast i can took the lava dragon and summon him out as drak tuner now i tuner my level 4 lava dragon with my level 7 ancient fairy dragon now you see just how storng me my brother are as drak singers,::as i drak synchro summon drak ancient fairy dragon attack 2700

and thanks to Leo spell card my fairy dragon gets ex 1000 attack points making her 3700 i end my turn with 3 face down cards,::said my move i draw,::said play hero rule 2 now can summon any 3 monster form my hand so i summon elemental hero neo and Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" + "Neo and Neo-Spacian Grand Mole now my monsters join as one so i now fusion summon

Elemental Hero Magma Neos attack 3000,::next i play neo space so magma neo get ex 500 attack points making him 3500,::now do his effect he get ex 400 attack point for every card that out so seen you have4 monsters Luna Leo and 5 face downs 2 face up spell and i have 1 monster out 1 face up spell that mean my magma neo get ex 4400 attack points making him 7600,::said

way jaden summon one if his stronger heros,::said i know,::said magma neo attack Luna drak ancient fairy dragon,::said so fast i paly my trap card,::said luna


End file.
